Phantom Virus
The Phantom Virus is the secondary antagonist of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase and the main antagonist of the PlayStation version of its videogame. Appearance The Phantom Virus is a glowing form of pure electrical energy shaped as an evil entity with a seemingly artificial intelligence. He is cyan in color and only clothed for disguises between levels, (i.e.: Space suit, baseball jersey). History A laser for transferring material items into the virtual world was mysteriously and improperly used to extract the Phantom Virus into the real world of the university's lab, escaping to the greater campus. There it would wreak havoc, starting with attacking Eric. Once the Mystery Inc. gang are accidentally transferred into the game by accident, they compete with the virus through ten levels and conquer various monsters in different locations within the game. To defeat the virus, the gang must find the Scooby Snacks box in each level and progress to the end. During the final level, which is in a city with a carnival, the Virus assembles the Creeper, Jaguaro, the Gator Ghoul, the Tar Monster, and Old Iron Face (old enemies from Mystery Inc.'s past) to destroy the Mystery gang until the Virus is destroyed when Scooby grabs the last box of Scooby Snacks, along with the monsters he assembled. It was revealed by clues left by the virus that a student at a university named Bill McLemore made the virus because his baseball video game project was not picked by Professor Kaufman, so he exacted revenge on the Professor and his favored student Eric Staufer (who's video game design was chosen) by creating the Phantom Virus. Bill ends up getting foiled and arrested. Whether the virus did this out of betrayal or programming is unknown. There were several suspects as to who created the virus - including Professor Kaufman and Officer Wembley. Personality The Phantom Virus has an obsession with baseball mirrored by its creator which were the gangs main clues as to who the culprit was. It had the ability to extract data from various electrical devices as well as control machines and cables. The Virus was however, weak in close proximity to magnets causing agonising deformation or even the inability to move. Powers and Abilities The Phantom Virus has the ability to steal the network and data from every computer in the world. Another fierce abitlity, he can shoot, well, there is no other aspect, but lightning. In the final level in the movie, he created a giant source of balls flying around all over the place like a tornado. Videogame appearance The Phantom Virus appears as both the main antagonist and final boss of the videogame Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase. Gallery Phantom Virus (Scooby-Doo).png Phantom_Virus.png|The Phantom Virus' evil grin. Char 14442.jpg|This ghostly, living computer virus known as the "Phantom Virus". Phantom Virus.JPG|The Phantom Virus in the videogame Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase. Similar Villains *Electro (The Amazing Spider-Man 2) Trivia *The Phantom Virus looks similar to the Ice Demon from the A Pup Named Scooby-Doo episode Snow Place Like Home. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Noncorporeal Category:Monsters Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Creation Category:Elementals Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Trickster Category:Mastermind Category:Criminals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Liars Category:Pawns Category:Kidnapper Category:Energy Beings Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Genderless Category:Mutilators Category:Obsessed Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Thief Category:Burglars Category:Greedy Category:Terrorists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Deceased Category:Empowered Category:Mongers Category:Dark Knights Category:Mentally Ill Category:The Heavy